Naruto: Into The Fox's Den
by Karasu87
Summary: Asuna, wanting another adventure, finds a store that may give her more than she bargained for. Naruto/Asuna/Ayaka pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Into The Fox's Den

Chapter 1: The Fox's Den

"Where was I?" The 12 year old teacher said. He pushes up his glasses. "Ah, yes... Dimensions... it is believed that there is an infinite number of dimensions... only certain people know how to cross over... but there are exceptions..." He looks over at the class all paying attention. Even the resident vampire. "Sometimes a border opens up... a bridge... it connects the dimensions..." Before he can continue. Ako raises her hand. "Yes?"

"The magical world... it's one of these bridges, isn't it?" The purple haired girl asked.

Negi smiles. "That is correct... it's a bridge... so far, it is the only bridge we can cross."

* * *

After class, we find Asuna walking down the road. Still thinking of the lesson she learned today. She also remember Nagi saying something similar when she was younger. So deep in thought, she doesn't notice she's walking toward a newly opened store. A store with a fox head in bright orange neon. Behind the fox are nine tails. Next to it, are the words 'The Fox's Den'.

_I wonder what other kind of dimensions are out there. It would be so cool to explore them all. _Unaware to her, the Fox Head starts to grin. Shaking her head, she notices the store. _I've never seen this before... wonder what kind of store it is._

With a deep breath, she pushes open the door and the bell 'dings'.

Looking around she notices several strange items lining the shelves. She spots a strange looking flute. She then reads the label. "The Wind Waker... cool!" She then moves her eyes to another object. This one a cylinder shaped object. She reaches forward to touch it, only to be stopped by a gentle voice.

"May I help you?" Startled, she quickly turns around and comes face to face with a face that makes her start to blush. His blond hair in spikes. Whisker like marks on his face. Blue eyes with a hint of red. A black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Sorry to startle you... but that object... it will slice through your arm... I really need to put that in a glass case."

Shaking her head to get rid of her blush. She glances around the store. "Who are you? And what kind of store is this."

The man chuckles as he places another object onto a shelf. She couldn't get a good look at it. The man turns to her and smiles. "Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki at your service... and this is... " He waves his arms around. "The Fox's Den! A place that can make dreams come true!" He looks at Asuna. "What is your dream... Asuna-san?"

Asuna's eyes widen. "How-"

"I wonder... is it to marry Takamichi." Her eyes continue to widen. "Or do you want to explore the different Dimensions..." He pats her head, making the bells on her hair jingle. "I'm currently looking for an employee."

Asunashakes her head and backs away. "Ano... what's the catch?"

"No catch... Come to my office... I'll explain there." Naruto starts walking toward the back room. Asuna meanwhile, glances to the exit. Thinking of the pro's and con's. The pro's won out, and she needed a job.

Once inside, Naruto started explaining. Asuna's eyes become dinner plates as he finishes. Shaking her head, she catches a glimpse of a wooden shield hanging on the wall. A triangle in the middle.

Looking back at Naruto, she says. "Let me get this straight... your an inventor that made a device that can analyze and tell you what an object is made out of... and then you make replicas."

Naruto chuckles. "Pretty much..." He then looks her in the eye. "What I need is a partner..."

"Partner?" Asuna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes... when I said I make dreams come true... is, I usually have people travel with me... and then I find a place where they can live a different life." Naruto explains. "When a person that doesn't feel they belong in their world... I take them to a different one."

Asuna tilts her head, Remembering what Negi mentioned in his lecture. "But... won't that cause chaos?"

"Only if they have a destiny on that world... " He glances at the objects around his office. "Some objects even have destinies... like the Wind Waker... the flute from earlier... I couldn't take the real one... because it had a destiny to uphold."

A Question comes to her mind. "Why Me? ... why not the other girls in my class... and how did you know my name?"

Naruto smirks. A fang pokes out. "Why I chose you...?" His eyes glaze over. After a few seconds he shakes his head. "You remind me a lot of myself." He then looks her in the eyes, still with a smirk. "As for why I didn't choose your classmates... well, Eva and I go way back... and I had a little run-in with Mana... and I helped train Kaede." He shakes his head. Taking out a pen, he begins writing on a piece of paper. From her perspective, it looks like an inventory list. "I've been watching you... since you were little... til you came back from the magical world."

"Why?" Asuna asked looking down. "I'm not special."

"On the contrary... you are very special..." He finally looks up from his writing. His eye's flashes red. "You just have to find it."

Asuna gives a small smile. Ignoring the red eyes, after all the stuff she'd seen over the years, nothing surprises her. "What about The Dean... Takamichi... or Negi?"

"The Dean... he already gave me permission." He then gives her a playful smirk, with his eye's close. Making him resemble a fox. Asuna wonder's if this is where Kaede learned it from. "He's making a class out of it. I can't take the entire class, but I can take a couple students." Asuna's eye's widen. "Even Negi can come if he wants... given that Nagi gives him permission."

Asuna shakes her head. "I-I have to think about it."

Naruto nods, his smirk turning into a small smile. "Take your time."

Asuna stands up and begins walking to the door. "I'll be back tomorrow to give you my answer."

"Sure... talk to Eva or the Dean if you don't trust me." He sees Asuna nod and walk out of the office. A minute later, a 'ding' is heard signalling Asuna has left the store. Without turning around, he calls out. "What can I do for you?"

"What's your game... Naruto-Kun?" A feminine voice came from the window.

He turns around and smirks at the figure. "What ever do you mean... Evangeline?"

The chibi vampire leaps from the window and looks around the room, then back to Naruto. "You gave me Zero... and for that I'm thankful... but this concerns my classmate." She looks at his smirk and immediately knows what he's planning. "Ah... now I see." She shakes her head. "Maybe we can travel to another dimension again... like old times..."

Naruto frowns. "Getting homesick, are we?"

Eva shakes her head. "No... I never want to go back there... Just want to explore with the rest of my class... they have grown on me." Naruto gives her a warm smile. She then begins walking back to the window. She stops. "And I believe Asuna will say yes."

Before he can ask her about that, she leaps out the window.

* * *

After coming back from The Fox's Den, Asuna immediately told Negi and Konoka about what she should do. Negi quickly ran to the Dean to get information, while Konoka thought it will be fun.

Hours have past, now we find Asuna sitting on her bed. Konoka standing in the kitchen cooking. Negi pacing back and forth.

_I can't believe he is still staying in our room. _Getting fed up of the pacing, she snaps. "Stop that! It's annoying!"

Negi stops pacing and jumps. "S-sorry..."

Konoka pauses in her cooking and looks toward Negi. "Negi-kun... what's wrong? You've been pacing for almost an hour."

Negi shakes his head. "My father, The Dean and Takamichi all said he was a trustworthy guy." He looks at Asuna. "They even said that you will learn a lot from him." He then glances down. "They said he was strong... stronger then all of them put together." Asuna's eyes widen as he continues. "He even knows my father... is old friends with Eva... even trained Kaede and Mana... I don't want him as an enemy!" Looking back toward Asuna, he gives her a pleading look. "Please don't anger him!"

Asuna gives Negi a glare as as he begins pacing again. Shaking her head, she lays down. _Guess I'll take his offer... _She begins to drift off. _Who knows... it could even be fun..._

Konoka spots Asuna sleeping soundly. She smiles. _Guess we're going to have left overs again..._ She then blushes. _Wonder if Set-chan wants to eat with us?_

_

* * *

_

Short chapter, I know. But the way I see it, It doesn't matter how long a chapter is, as long as it gets the job done. Plus, First chapters/Prologues are meant to be short

This is just a little idea that came to me. Just wanted to see if people wanted me to continue this. Should I continue?

If you want me to continue, just tell me and add what dimension they should travel to.

For those that want to know, this takes place after the series.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Into The Fox's Den

Chapter 2: It's a Demon's world... After All!

The morning sun begins to rise.

At the Fox's Den, the large fox sign opens an eye, scaring a few teens. The fox lets out a smirk, before freezing.

Both Mana and Kaede, both who are on their morning jog, stop near the entrance. They look to each other.

With a nod, they walk in.

Hearing the bell ring, Naruto looks up from the object he was working with and smiles at seeing his two apprentices.

Placing the object behind his back, he says. "Ah... my two favorite people." Using his free hand, he scratches his head. "I was planning to visit, honestly."

"Sensei..." Mana started.

"We heard you were taking Asuna as an apprentice, de gozaru." Kaede said with a tilted head. Seeing Naruto raises his brows, she answers. "She asked us about you."

"Ah..." He watches Mana look around at the objects on the shelf's. "I see a lot of myself in her, so I gave her a choice." Walking up to Mana, he takes the object from behind his back and holds it out to her. "An old friend named Dante helped me make this."

Mana's eyes widen as she takes in the handgun. The grip is made of greenish-blue scales. The barrel, slide and frame are blue. The hammer resembles a demonic finger nail, same with the trigger. All in all, it's a unique, beautiful, demonic looking weapon.

Taking the gun, she gets a feel of the weight. "Where...?"

"Fought a Hydra..." The girls gasp at that. "Dante helped me make it... and as a bonus, I placed some seals on the clip... think of them as magical bullets... only better... my father helped with the seals... hate to admit it... but he is better at them."

Mana spins the gun on her finger and smirks. "I love it Sensei... thank you."

"No problem... I think of you girls as my daughters." Naruto replied with his eyes closed.

Shaking out of her shock at what her Sensei said, Kaede says. "What about me, de gozaru?"

Opening his eyes, he reaches into his pockets and pulls out a... Kunai? With the same scales as the gun. "Didn't think I forgot about you, did you?" He hands her the Kunai. "I placed a seal on this Kunai." Grabbing her right hand, he pulls out a piece of paper and slaps it on her. It glows blue, then the paper vanishes. In it's place is a black tribal tattoo. After a few seconds, it forms into a fox.

"What...?" She managed to say as she inspects her hand.

"The seal on the Kunai has two purposes... one is to forever remain unbreakable and sharp. The second..." He nods toward her hand. "The tattoo is a seal... rub blood on it and the Kunai will appear in your hand..." She then rubs the scales. "Made of Hydra scales..."

"Thank you, Sensei." Just as Kaede says that, Asuna walks in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Asuna looks around and notices her classmates. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just visiting." Mana looks at her watch and nods to Kaede. "We better go."

With a bow, they both leave the two alone.

Once alone, Asuna looks at Naruto and gives him her answer. "I'll do it."

Naruto gives her a warm smile. "Great!"

"But... what will we be doing?" Asuna asks.

"Our job..." Naruto started. "Is to mainly keep the worlds in balance... what I said before is true...as long as it doesn't cause disruption." He picks up a piece of paper. "Sometimes Kami will give us a mission... Whether it be exploring new dimensions that pop up everyday... to requests that comes in from a dimension." He reads the piece of paper and grins. "And it appears an old friend of my needs some help."

"So... are we about to go..." Asuna asked. Her face shows her nervousness.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he makes a clone to watch the store.

"Will... it hurt...?" Asuna managed to ask. Ignoring the clone.

"It will tingle... that's about it." He looks back at her. "Ready?" Seeing her nod, he holds out his hand for her to take. Steeling her resolve. She grabs it. He smirks and snaps his finger. A blue wave begins to appear. Everything starts to distort.

To an outsider, they will appear to bend and twist. Colors swirl around.

Then...

They vanish. No burn marks. No scream. Just gone.

The clone sighs, then pulls out an orange book. With a giggle, he begins to read.

* * *

In a school. People rush to and from class.

It would look like a normal school... if it wasn't for a woman with wings flying around and several blue penguins wobbling around.

Suddenly a distortion appears. Colors start to swirl.

Several students look at it for a moment before shrugging and walking on.

The distortion stops and out walks Naruto and Asuna. The latter holding her breath, expecting this dimension to be unbreathable.

"You can breath now." Naruto said with shake of the head.

Asuna takes a breath and looks around. "It's a school..." She started, only to see several people with wings, penguins and a large... thing poking out of a door. "D-Demons!"

Naruto laughs. "Welcome to Maritsu Evil Academy."

"E-evil Academy?" Asuna said with a stutter.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dimension far away.

A woman with silver hair, which floats like it's under water, sits on a white throne. A small orb sits in her lap. On it, is Naruto and Asuna walking around. She gives them a gentle smile.

_I have to give Fate and Karma their credit... _She looks up as a beautiful woman with red hair walks in. "Kushina... I've been expecting you. How was the poker game?"

Kushina sighs as she walks up to the throne. "Terrible..." She then gives a small smile. "But I have to thank you for letting Tsunade stay at the palace."

"She's your friend... even though she broke your wishes concerning Naruto." The woman replied as she goes back to watching the orb. Naruto is showing Asuna around the school, her nervousness finally went away. The woman then smirks. "That girl reminds me of you."

Kushina looks at Asuna in the orb. "Don't see it."

* * *

Back at the Evil Academy

Asuna looks in awe as she and Naruto peak into a classroom and witness a titanic battle.

A large man swings an axe down onto a group of students. The students leap back. One student whispers something, then a ninja like demon appears.

Asuna then looks back at Naruto. "Are the teachers allowed to do that?"

Naruto chuckles. "Of course! I used to teach here."

"You did?" Asuna asked incredulous.

Naruto nods and they walk away from the classroom.

"Yeah... Kami gave me a mission to teach here... she didn't tell me my student would try to kill me..." Naruto said, while saying the last part in a whisper.

"So... what kind of dimensions are out there?" Asuna asked as they continue to walk around.

"You'd be surprised." Naruto said with a smirk as they pass a nurse with demonic wings. She gives Naruto a fanged smirk. "I've seen a dimension where Men and Woman lived on separate planets..."

"Now that sounds like my kind of planet." Asuna said with a smile.

"Really now?" Naruto said with another smirk.

"Of course." Asuna said, before taking a few seconds, then she finally realized what he meant. "Gross!"

The two continue to walk around. After a few minutes, Asuna asked.

"Who are we looking for? And how do you recieve requests when you are in another dimension."

Looking at her from the corner of his eyes, he answers. "Kami and my mother handles them... but sometimes I open some stores in these dimension and my father's foxes runs them."

Before Asuna can ask, something brushes against her... posterior. Quickly turning around, she spots one of those blue penguins. "Why you...!" Asuna rears her arm back.

"Um... Dood?" The prinny stated.

Naruto, wondering what the ruckus is about, turns around and widen his eyes as Asuna's fist heads toward the frightened Prinny. "Wait... Asuna!"

Too late...

* * *

Meanwhile in another dimension.

Kushina and Kami continue to watch the events unfold.

Kushina nods sagely. "Now I see it."

Kami just giggles.

* * *

Back with Naruto.

He wipes the ash off his face and gives Asuna a light glare.

Asuna just chuckles nervously, ash covering most of her face and hair.. "Well... you didn't tell me he'd explode!"

Naruto just shakes his head as they arrive at a door. "We're here."

Before Naruto can knock, the door flies open and out walks a short pink haired girl. Horns on her head. And of course wings. Her pink eyes glare around angrily. She lets out a huff. "The nerve of him! Accusing me of taking his Manga! I don't even like that stuff!"

_She'd definitely fit in at Mahora. _Asuna thought while wiping off the ash.

"Raspberyl!" Naruto greeted.

Said girl gasps. "Sensei!" Raspberyl then looks at Asuna, who is starting to become intimidated by those pink eyes. "Whose this?"

"This is Asuna... she's traveling with me." Asuna gives a bow. "How are you and Mao? Still a delinquent are you?"

Raspberyl nods. "It's been real hectic since you left... and because of Mao... I was almost made an honor student."

"Sorry to hear that." Naruto said, while Asuna just looks on in confusion. "I got your letter and Mao's too."

A bell ringing is heard, signalling a new class is starting. "Maybe we can catch up later, Sensei. I don't want to be late."

Raspberyl then vanishes down the hall. Intent on keeping her delinquent status.

"That was Raspberyl... the only student that actually listened to me..." Naruto said as him and Asuna walk into the room.

Once inside, they both look at the messy room. Books strewn aside. Video games piled up. And a white haired tornado rushing throughout the room.

Objects fly this way and that.

The tornado stops in front of Naruto and Asuna, revealing it to be a white haired boy.

Naruto raises his eyebrow. "Mao... why does your title say 'Hero'?"

Mao begins digging through the pile of comics. "Never mind that... help me find my manga!"

"Manga?" Asuna asked. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Mao gives her a glare. "No, woman! I'm an honor student... it's my duty to miss a few!" He then starts rummaging again.

Asuna glances to Naruto who slaps his face. _What have I gotten myself into? _Naruto then sighs and picks up a comic book. Flipping it open, he begins to read. _The things I do for love... _Her eye's widen. _What the hell did I just think?_

Ignoring that thought, she picks up a video game and looks at the cover of it. 'Prinny: The Revenge'. It has a picture of a Prinny holding up a large timebomb and a Prinny firing a gatling gun. Both chasing several demons, including a girl with wings, a tail and purple hair in pig tails. Asuna sweatdrops.

* * *

Decided to place the Disgaea dimension as the first place they go.

I'm not good at action scenes, so this story will probably be more of a comedy then an action. I'm good at Horror and Adventures, but fight scenes... not so much.

For some reason, this chapter made me want to make a Naruto/Etna story.

I also like to put subtle references in my stories (as subtle as an alligator, that is), so don't be surprised about them.

I'm still taking suggestions. That goes for all of my stories.

Also I just released an original story called: Wolves of Prey


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Into the Fox's Den

Chapter 3: Of Kitsune's & Okami's

Negi walks into his class. He smiles at the students.

"Morning class!" Negi greeted with a smile. His class. He smiles again at that.

"Morning sensei!" Most of the class greeted.

Ayaka turns to Asuna, who currently looks like a zombie. Her eyes bloodshot. Head wobbling. Ayaka then turns to Nodoka, who is currently looking at Negi with a lovesick expression. Looking back at her young teacher, she notices him glancing at Nodoka with a small smile. She looks down at her desk, fist balled.

_What have I been doing? _She asked her self, then glances at Asuna. _I need to grow up... I know! _She turns back to Asuna. "Asuna!" She quietly yelled.

Asuna rubs her eyes. "What?" Her head droops down.

"What's up with you?" She decided to ask first.

Asuna tilts her head. "Naruto had me take inventory..."

"All night?" Ayaka asked, a smirk forming. She weighs the pros and cons of telling Kazumi. Deciding not to tell the reporter, she nods. _I may never have had a boyfriend... but I'd be damned if Asuna got one before me! _She glances to Negi, and decides he's not worth it. It's time for a mature man!

* * *

Naruto looks at the green liquid in a tube, then at a red liquid in another tube. He holds both tubes in front of him with a smirk. He looses the smirk as he felt a chill, followed by a...

"Achoo!" Suddenly both tubs crash into the desk. The liquids mixing. Causing smoke to form. Naruto blinks as he waves away the fumes. "Wonder what diabolical evil monstrous thing I have created?" The smokes begins to clear. Naruto blinks again. "Well... that's new."

In front of him sits a red and green slime monster. It looks like a water drop. It looks at him with large eyes and a wide smile.

"Goo?" The slime stated, large eyes examining the lone human."Hello, Gooman!"

Nauto raises his eyebrows. "What world should I send you too?" The slime monster jumps up and down. "I am not... keeping you." The slime grows large eyes. An idea forms in Naruto head. He smiles. "I know just the place!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away...

A blond man stands on top of a mountain. His cloak waving in the wind, along with his hair. Below the mountain, hundreds of foxes walk around, enjoying the day. Houses upon houses are lined up. The man smirks at the peaceful city. He then frowns as he thinks about the past.

"If only Konoha cared about their own..." He shakes his head from the painful thoughts. He stretches and looks up. In the sky are three suns. One blue, one orange and one white. The blue one is halfway down, causing a beautiful glow to flow over the horizon.

The sound of four legs hitting the dirt, causes him to look behind him. A brown fox runs toward him. A square package strapped to his back. His tongue sticking out, as he runs.

"Minato-sama!" The fox stops in front of Minato. He pants. Tongue sticking out. Saliva dripping. "You... have a package!"

"Package?" Minato asked as he unties the package. He gives it a shake. A liquid like sound is heard. He raises an eyebrow.

"From Naruto-sama!" The fox said, using his tail to clean a patch of dirt. Seeing it clean, he lays down. "He said something about a surprise."

Minato smirks and begins to open the package. "My boy... always making me cool things. I wonder..." He pauses as the package opens. Eyes widening.

Then...

"Goo?" Green slime is launched into Minato's face.

"It burns!" He yelled, clutching his face and rolling in the dirt.

Most of the foxes, including the now sleeping mail fox, just shake their head at the usual sight.

* * *

Asuna walks into the store, unaware she's being followed. Looking around the store, she finds Naruto, sitting in a chair and reading a magazine, with a pleasant smile on his face.

Which is about to be taken off his face...

"I want to know you story." Asuna said, not looking like a zombie anymore.

Meanwhile outside, Ayaka finds a small crack. Peaking in, she can see Asuna and Naruto. She leans in to hear what their saying. Unaware of a figure creeping up behind her.

"My story...?" Naruto asked, placing his magazine down. He can feel two figures outside the door, listening in. Sensing no threat, he turns back to Asuna.

"Yeah. If we're going to be partners, then I need to know all about you." Asuna said. "I know you said that you were an inventor... but what else?"

"I'm immortal." Naruto stated.

"What else?" Asuna prodded. Wanting to know more about the person she's going to be working with.

"I have to have at least two wives." Naruto simply said.

"Not that..." Her eyes widen. What!" She shakes her head. "Never mind that. We'll talk about that one later. What I meant was... your past."

"My past?" Naruto said, images of his time in Konoha pass before his eyes. He could use a mind transfer, or one of his inventions to show her his memories. But that would probably scar her. "You really want to know the reason I'm standing here right now?"

Asuna nods. "Yes..."

"What can I say...?" Naruto started, leaning back in his chair. … I was hated where I came from. For no reason. Then when I was 17, all my friends moved on in life... while I was stuck alone. One girl loved me. But political stuff kept us apart. My teammate... she said she loved me, but I still was left alone... then one day..." He hears a noise near the door, indicating Ayaka moving closer. "... I ended it all."

"What?" Asuna said, trying to comprehend what she heard. Ignoring a slight gasp from the doorway.

"I said I ended it all. Suicide." He opens a drawer and sees a pack of cigarettes. He shakes his head, after all, his mother forced him to quit. He closes the drawer. "After that... I woke up in a strange place... with both of my parents next to me...for a minute, I thought my entire horrible life... was just a dream..." He gives a small smile. "My parents woke up and we just stared at each other... wondering if this is real... then a beautiful woman with silver hair walked up to us..."

Meanwhile, Ayaka continues to listen. Stopping her self from going in there and giving Naruto a loving embrace. She shakes her head, having no idea where that came from. A hand suddenly touches her should. Then a hand clamps down over her mouth, stopping her from screaming. She looks up at her captor with tears in her eyes. Only to frown...

Kaede looks down at Ayaka with a smirk. She gives a shushing motion and points to the small crack.

"The woman told us..." Naruto continued. "... She resurrected all of us... my parents were upset at my suicide. But they understood. We all became fox demons. But my mother became more of an angel. Then she gave us a job... I was too mark the different worlds and help them... my father leads the fox kingdom... and my mother is Kami's assistant." He lets out a small cough. "New worlds pop up everyday... someone has to keep track of them..." He then gives her a smile. "And now you know all about me."

"I'm sorry... for what you went through." Asuna stated.

"Don't be..." Naruto said, standing up with a stretch.

Anything else is interrupted as the door is thrown open and the next thing they know, a blond head of hair is buried in Naruto's chest.

"Iincho! What the hell?" Asuna said, having been ran over by the blond.

"Is there anything I can do..." She gives him a blush and a smile. "...just let me know."

"What the hell? Your suppose to be a shotacon!" Asuna yelled, pointing a finger.

Naruto, not knowing what to do, just pats Ayaka's head.

"I know you..." He then looks to the door. "...and Kaede heard everything." Said ninja peaks around the corner. "I knew you two were there the entire time."

Before anything else can be said. A piece of paper appears in blue sparkles. It slowly floats down.

"What's that?" Ayaka asked, letting go of Naruto.

Naruto snatches the paper from the air.

"We have a mission." Naruto explained.

Ayaka claps her hands. "Can I go? Please?"

Can't say no to such a beautiful face, he nods. "Sure. Kaede too, if she wants."

"I'd love to, sensei." Kaede answered.

"Where are we going?" Asuna asked, as Naruto creates a clone. Ayaka looks at it in awe. Blood leaks from her nose.

"We're going to an... unique place." Naruto said. He looks at each of them. "Grab a hold of..." Ayaka quickly hugs his arm. "...me." Kaede and Asuna both grab the other arm. Wary of Ayaka's wrath. He snaps his fingers. Slowly the world around the begin to spin. Colors swirl around them. Then...

They vanish. Leaving behind a bored clone.

* * *

_**Nippon**_

A swirl of colors appear on a grassy area, near a waterfall. The swirl vanishes and in it's place is the group of four.

Ayaka looks around, then looks at her hands... which are now paws?

"I'm a..." Ayaka now has yellow fur. Four legs. And sharp, pointy teeth. "Cheetah!" She spots Naruto and Kaede, both smirking. Naruto being a yellow fox, with 5 tails swishing around. And Kaede, she's now a purple fox, with a kunai belt and a headband on. Somehow, that doesn't surprise her. She then looks around for her best friend. "Where's Asuna?" Naruto uses a tail to point near the water fall. She turns and feels her stomach tighten.

Then she lets out a huge laugh. Paws holding onto her stomach.

Asuna sits near the waterfall. Dark cloud above her head.

"She's a boar?" Naruto asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"She's always a bore..." Ayaka said, stumbling around. Trying to get used to four legs. "But this takes the cake." After another stumble, she looks to Kaede. "How come your not having trouble?"

Kaede lets out a fox-like stretch. Tail in the air. "Sensei took me with him before..." She watches said man... fox... walk to the still depressed Asuna. "He turned me into a cat before."

Naruto sits down in front of Asuna, who is looking at her reflection in the water.

"Why are we animals?" Asuna began. "And why am I a Boar!"

Naruto also looks down at the water, just as Ayaka and Kaede walk over.

"Sometimes Kami wants us to fit in on the worlds we travel too." Naruto said, dipping a paw in the water. Causing a ripple. "Which means... us being animals means less people will ask questions." He then lets out a small cough. _And Kami and mom like to have fun... but they don't need to know that!_

"But still..." Asuna started. "... why am I a boar?"

"Well..." Naruto turns to the three girls. "These forms resemble out inner animals. The animals that represent us. Once we learn how to find our inner animals... will we be able to transform at will."

Asuna raises a brow, or something.

"Can't you... you know... change me?" Asuna pleaded. She inadvertently lets out a snort. Which made her quickly cover her mouth up.

"Yeah sensei..." Kaede stated. She picks up a kunai in her mouth and tosses it to a nearby tree. Bulls-eye. "I'm sure your mother can do something."

Naruto sighs. "Alright. But only this once." He turns to his right, as a ripple appears. "Mom?" He asked, confusing Asuna and Ayaka. The ripple begins to look like silver water.

* * *

In another dimension...

Kushina brushes some red hair from her face as she looks into a portal. She turns towards Kami as the silver haired woman sits on a cloud, typing away on a laptop.

"Looks like Asuna doesn't like her inner animal." Kushina said.

Kami looks to Kushina. "Very well..." A silver orb that bends light, rises from the ground near Kushina. With a twist of Kami's wrist, the orb flies through the portal

"I wanted to do that..." Kushina said with a pout.

"Oops..." Kami stated, not looking up. "But I think this will make it up to you."

Kushina walks over to Kami and looks over her shoulder.

"My boy has another girl crushing on him..." She said with a proud smile. She then reads the girls thought. "She has a dirty mind." She then turns to Kami with a deadpan expression. "This is your doing, isn't it?"

Kami smiles and types away. Planning to finally make up for Naruto's painful life. Even if it means getting multiple girls.

* * *

Back with the group...

Ayaka shakes her head as another thought pops up. In the thought, Naruto slowly unbuttons her shirt, revealing a bra. His hand reaches the clasp. As he is about to remove it, she shakes her head.

_Where the hell are these coming from! _Another thought pops up. Blood leaks from her snout.

Naruto smiles as an orb flies out of the ripple and hovers over Asuna. She backs away. Ayaka also looks about to save her friend..

"It's alright. Just let it touch you." Naruto said, sitting on his hind legs.

Asuna, deciding to trust Naruto, lets the orb enter her body. Then, a bright light covers her. Ayaka and Kaede both use their paws to cover their eyes. While Naruto just turns away with a squint.

After a few seconds, the light clears, and the two girls gasp.

Asuna tilts her head and looks at her reflection in the water. Her eyes widen. Instead of a boar, she is now light blue tiger. She uses her paw to rub her eyes, just as Naruto peaks over her shoulder. And for the first time, she notices that his and Kaede's fox form, is the size of a full grown wolf, if not bigger.

"Happy now?" Naruto asked, as Asuna touches the water. It ripples again. Without warning, she turns around and tackles Naruto to the ground. "Wha-"

She gives Naruto a lick to the muzzle.

Her eyes widen at what she did, and starts blushing under her blue fur. Meanwhile, Ayaka lets out a growl. Kaede slowly back away from the Cheetah.

Asuna gets off Naruto and looks away. Naruto stands up and gives a smile. But, before anything can be said, a red glow is seen in the distant. They glance to each other, then take off. With Ayaka and Asuna still getting used to four legs.

While running, Kaede turns to Naruto. "What is our mission, de gozaru?"

"Our mission is..." He started. "... is to just have fun."

Asuna trips causing Ayaka to trip over her. Both Kaede and Naruto stop and smirk at the scene.

"What the hell?" Asuna shouted.

"Like I said before..." Naruto began. "... I make dreams come true." He turns to Ayaka. "You wanted to get over Negi... and find true love. Kami wanted me to help you. Although, I'm not too sure why she wanted you to travel with me in order to find love." He shakes his head. "She always confuses me."

Ayaka lets out a blush, knowing what Kami meant.

"I'm also here to monitor the world..." He looks to his left. A large gray area is seen. "... a great evil took over this land."

As they begin to walk, Asuna looks to Naruto.

"Your powerful. I can sense it..." Asuna stated. "Why can't you save this land?" Naruto opens his mouth. "And don't say it's Kami's will!"

Naruto gives a nervous chuckle. "Alright, alright..." He shakes his head as the sounds of fighting is heard. "I can only save a world... only if that god allows it... the god usually has a savior picked out... what I said before is also true... I sell objects from different worlds in my store." He turns to them. "I travel to different worlds to have fun... and to monitor them."

"In other words... your lazy." Asuna deadpanned.

"Heh..." They notice a tree with ripe fruit on it. Naruto gives a smile and swings one of his tails. A miniature tornado appears and sucks the fruit in. Naruto smiles as the fruit lands near him. He picks up a fruit with his tail and bite's into it. "Pretty good..." He swirls a tail and a small black hole appears. "Want some?" He asked holding some fruit with his tail.

Ayaka quickly bite's into the fruit. Juice leaking from her muzzle. Asuna and Kaede both bite into the offered fruit.

"So ripe..." Ayaka said.

Asuna wipes her mouth with a paw. "You're planning to take some of these to your store, aren't you?"

Naruto tosses the fruit into the black hole, using his tails.

"Sure beats going to the store..." The black hole closes. He looks to the red glow. It's still there. "Let's go!"

And so, they continue to walk. Until they come upon a red dome. Words are floating all over it. Inside is a white wolf battling several creatures.

Asuna was about to rush in to help, but Naruto's tail wraps around her tail. Stopping her.

"That's a barrier seal." Naruto explained. "It traps the target inside with the demons. The only way out, is to defeat them all."

Inside the barrier...

Amaterasu leaps back as a large hammer crashes down. Rushing forward, she leaps over the demon and lands behind it. She swings her head. Then, an inky mark appears across the demon.

Ayaka, Asuna and Kaede watch in awe as the demon is cut in half. Both half's float upwards. A crack forms on the seal.

"What was that?" Asuna asked.

"The Celestial Brush technique." Naruto explained, just as the seal fades from existence. "To the user, it's like time stands still. Then they can use the brush to repair bridges, grow trees, destroy enemies... it can even turn day... into night."

"Sounds powerful..." Ayaka said, as Amaterasu walks over to them.

Once she gets close, she sits on her hind legs. And stares at Naruto.

A pause as the wind blows...

Suddenly everything around them turns white. Cherry blossoms fall. The three girls look around in awe.

Eyes widen as a figure floats down. White wings on her back. A silver kimono. Long silver hair. She smiles at the group in front of her.

A small insect like person appears on the end of Amaterasu's nose, jumping up and down.

"Ammy... you think she's related to Sakuya?" Issun said. Amaterasu just lays down with a yawn. "Amaterasu! Now's not the time to sleep!"

"No little Issun... I am not related to Sakuya." The woman said with an angelic voice, then turns to Naruto's group. "Well, well... Naruto. You're becoming quite the ladies man."

Ayaka and Asuna blush, while Kaede merely smiles.

"Yeah... thanks to you..." He whispered. Then... "Kami... what are you doing here?"

Everyone's eyes widen at that. Including Issun.

"I wanted to meet Amaterasu in person..." She then looks at Naruto. "I like to believe we're friends... don't call me Kami. Call me..." She takes up a pose. Leg sticking out, and hair floating around. "... Tenshi."

"Tenshi...?" Naruto asked, wondering if his mom knows about this. Speaking of his mom... "Where's mom? She usually comes in your place."

"Well..." Tenshi started. "I left her with some of my paperwork."

* * *

In another Dimension...

Kushina lets out a yell as she sits at her mahogany desk. On the desk, is a tower of paper. It begins to lean.

"Yeah right! 'Taking a walk' she says. 'Only a couple of paperwork to finish' she says." She grumbled, writing on a piece of paper. She looks up, and her eyes widen. The tower suddenly collapses on top of her.

Silence...

A hand pops out. Followed by Kushina's head.

"That's it! I'm going to pull a Minato!" She places her hands into a seal. All the while, cackling and planning revenge.

* * *

Tenshi shivers as a chill goes through her.

Shaking her head, she turns back to Naruto. "The reason I'm here is because I know of something that will help Amaterasu on her journey." Said wolf looks up at that. "Nearby here... is a cave. In that cave is one of Yamata no Orochi's minions. Susamajii." Naruto shivers at Orochi's name. "In order to open up the treasure chest... you must use the power of ice." Naruto nods, as Kami turns to Amaterasu. "Sun Goddess Amaterasu... may the item serve you well." She then turns to Naruto. "I believe your parents are waiting for you to introduce them to your girlfriends."

"H-hey!" Naruto stuttered out, as the world goes back to normal and Kami vanishes in thin air. He shakes his head and looks to the three girls. Asuna and Ayaka both blush, while Kaede gives a foxy smile. He turns to Amaterasu. "Ready to take back that treasure?"

Amaterasu lets out a bark and a nod.

Issun jumps up and down onto Ammy's snout. Her nod nearly threw him off.

"Who are you guys, anyway?" Issun asked.

"Naruto." Naruto greeted. "The other fox is Kaede, the cute Cheetah is Ayaka and the fierce Tiger is Asuna. Kami sent us to help out..."

Ayaka blushes, while Asuna growls.

After finding the cave. The group of six enter it.

Moss is growing on the cave walls. Water flows down the tail. The water splashes as our heroes continue to walk. Naruto growls at the darkness, and with a flick of a tail. The torches on the wall light up.

They continue to follow the torches. After five minutes of walking...

"Are we there yet?" Asuna had to ask. But luckily Naruto is saved from answering when they enter a cavern. A large piece of land is seen, surrounded by water. On that piece of land, sits a treasure chest.

They walk forward... but are forced to jump back when a large tail crashes down. Naruto whistles as he follows the appendage to a large frog. With an alligator's tail. Claws on it's feet. With a roar, it swings it's tail. Asuna tackles Ayaka out of the way, just as the tail misses them. Amaterasu lets out a growl, she charges forward and swings her shield. It bounces off.

Naruto, knowing he can easily defeat Susamajii, steps back.

Kaede grabs a kunai with her teeth and throws it at the large frog. It bounces off.

Naruto frowns as Issun leaps onto his nose. "And why aren't you helping?"

Naruto spots Asuna and Ayaka rushing to the creature together. He smiles.

"I will help... when they figure out how to defeat him." Naruto simply said, wincing as Asuna and Ayaka bounces off the frog.

Amaterasu uses the brush, but even it doesn't leave a dent. She leaps back as the frog hops around the cavern.

Naruto frowns as the stalactites above begin to shake.

The frog hops forward and is about to land on Asuna. When a flash of yellow appears. Naruto uses his tails to bat the frog away. Naruto looks down at Asuna, she looks back.

Ayaka walks over. "I think I know how to defeat him..." She bagan. Watching as Amaterasu and Kaede's attacks keep bouncing off the frogs hide. "We must use..."

"Ice..." Asuna finished for her, just as Kaede leaps back from being crushed.

Naruto smiles. He wanted them to work as a team and help each other.

"Correct!" His tail begins to turn blue. Water drips from it... then it freezes. He swirls his tail around. Then... he fires it. An ice ball strikes the frog. It begins to cover him like a fungus. He tries to use his tail to break free, but that only speeds up the process.

After a few seconds, a frog ice sculpture is in the room. Naruto looks to Amaterasu, as she tilts her head.

"Now Amaterasu!" Naruto shouted.

The wolf moves her head, and an ink mark goes across the statue. It is sliced in half, then explodes. Ice flies everywhere. They watch as the ice begins to cover the treasure chest.

A few seconds pass...

A crack forms on the chest, then another... and so on, until it explodes into a bright light.

And there, floating in the middle of the room. Is a large feather.

"A feather...?" Asuna asked. "We did all of that... for a feather?"

Naruto chuckles at that.

Amaterasu rushes forward and grabs the feather with her teeth. She then throws the object up, and it lands on her back. She then quickly grabs it again and gives it a test drive. She swings her head, and the feather leaves a scar in the cave wall.

Amaterasu walks over to Naruto and inclines her head. She then leans forward and licks his cheek. Ayaka and Asuna both feel jealous. For unknown reasons.

Amaterasu then takes off with Issun, leaving Naruto and the girls in the cave.

Asuna shakes her head, then asks a question she's been dying to know. "I need to know... what is you connection to Eva-chan?"

"Now?" Ayaka asked, glancing around the cave. Making sure no more demons are around.

"It's alright, Ayaka-chan." Ayaka blushes at the 'chan' suffix. "I traveled to a dimension long ago... and came across a little girl running from a mob." He shakes his head. "It reminded me of my past... so I killed the mob and took the girl with me."

"I'm surprised you didn't adopt her." Ayaka asked, with Asuna nodding.

"In a way I did... like I did with Kaede and Mana..." He chuckles. "Left her for a few minute's... then she grew a huge crush on Nagi... but I still think of all three of them as my daughters." Kaede smiles at that. "Enough questions for now... let's go home."

"That's it?" Asuna asked. "We're not going to see if Amae... whatever her name was... the wolf... saves the land?"

"We're not suppose to save this land..." Naruto answered. His tails twitch... then they vanish. Leaving an empty cave.

To Be Continued...

* * *

My longest chapter to date. It's going to be a Naruto/Ayaka/Asuna pairing. Kinda reminded me of a Naruto/Ino/Sakura pairing. Also decided to put Okami as the next crossover, in honor of my other Naruto/Okami story. The Fox and The Sun. If you see any mistakes, just tell me. I also liked my little Dragon Quest reference. Just tell me what other crossovers should Naruto and the girls travel to next.

P.S. I'm also thinking of adding Future Stories/Possible Stories as trailers at the end of my stories. Not really sure.


End file.
